


Не растет

by minty_mix



Series: Драбблы G - PG-13 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: — У меня борода не растёт, — тихо говорит он. Ему явно стыдно — но даже не за сам вопрос, а за то, что он, как ему, наверное, кажется, отстает в развитии.Алёна закрывает рот рукой, чтобы не рассмеяться.





	Не растет

**Author's Note:**

> имеется отсылка к серии «Гравити Фолз», в которой Мэйбл выдернула первый волосок с груди Диппера

Она отвлекается от экрана ноутбука, когда со стороны двери раздаётся тихий скрип.

— Алён, а ты у меня ничего не выдергивала? — совершенно искренне спрашивает Кирилл, высовывая из-за двери только голову. Алёна удивленно выгибает бровь.

— А должна была?

— Нет, я просто подумал, что вдруг...

— Гравити Фолз пересмотрел? — делает попытку угадать Алёна. Кирилл смотрит на неё так, будто на его глазах она только что отгрызла голубю крыло.

— Как ты догадалась?

— Пальцем в небо, — беспечно понимает плечами она. — И что же я могла выдернуть?

Кирилл оглядывается, пропадая из поля зрения, а потом заходит в комнату уже весь, целиком, подходя к Алёне и садясь рядом с ней на кровать. Он неловко жмется к ней, не решаясь что-то сказать, но в конце концов решительно выдыхает и произносит:

— У меня борода не растёт, — тихо говорит он. Ему явно стыдно — но даже не за сам вопрос, а за то, что он, как ему, наверное, кажется, отстает в развитии.

Алёна закрывает рот рукой, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Тебе всего тринадцать, — сдавленно произносит она, потому что смех неудержимо рвётся наружу. Борода не растёт. О чем вообще эти мальчишки думают? У него оценки в школе покоятся в области плинтуса, а он — о бороде!

— Ну и что? У Петьки вон уже усики пробиваются.

— Увижу тебя с такими усиками — лично сбрею, — кривится Алёна.

— Но почему? — Кирилл явно не понимает, насколько убого смотрится это подобие густой растительности на лице, но Алена не намерена ему объяснять.

— Увидишь в зеркале — поймешь. Ещё вопросы? — ей бы избавиться поскорее от брата, дочитать книгу и уйти гулять, а он присел на уши со своими «бородатыми» проблемами и, кажется, вообще не собирается оставлять её в покое.

— Да. Что мне делать с... С этим?!

Кирилл выпячивает девственно чистый и гладкий подбородок, намекая, что он имеет в виду, и Алёна не выдерживает — видит вселенскую грусть в его глазах и смеётся, потому что зрелище забавное до безобразия. Кирилл смотрит на неё, как на предательницу — того и гляди, разозлится и скажет, что она его не любит.

— Попроси у папы денег на масло с выжимкой из желёз с акульей задницы, — серьёзным тоном советует она, вдавливая ногти в собственную ладонь, чтобы губы перестали дрожать от сдерживаемой изо всех сил улыбки.

— А такая есть? — так же серьёзно спрашивает Кирилл. Алёна давит на ладонь сильнее — как мальчишки вообще доживают до взрослых годов? 

— Вот у отца и спросишь. Иди уже, горе луковое.

Кирилл кивает и почти что в припрыжку уносится из её комнаты, не закрывая дверь. Алёна закатывает глаза и плетется её закрывать, надеясь, что папа сможет все объяснить. Или хотя бы вставит профилактических люлей.

***

Кирилл возвращается буквально через пару минут, рывком распахивая дверь и едва не влетая в комнату.

— Почему ты мне не сказала, что такого масла нет?

Алёна секунду смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, чего от неё хотят, а потом просто смеётся, потому что ну невозможно же. Её брат вроде бы никогда не был настолько дурачком, чтобы верить всему, что говорят. Но сегодня он просто побил все рекорды глупости.

— Ты что, прям так и спросил? — сквозь смех спрашивает она.

Кирилл кивает, ошарашенный её поведением, а она закатывается снова, потому что в кого он таким дебилом уродился? Мама умная женщина, папа — образованный мужчина, а этот — даже слова нормального не подберешь.

— Ну ты балда-а-а, — пытаясь отдышаться, тянет Алена. 

— А что мне еще делать? — обиженным тоном спрашивает Кирилл. 

— Знаешь, что ещё может помочь?

— Опять шутишь?

— На этот раз — честное слово, не вру.

— Ну? — Кирилл подходит ближе, наклоняется, подставляя ухо, будто Алёна ему сейчас откроет тайну мироздания. Она тоже двигается к нему и крайне серьёзно произносит:

— Время. Только оно в силах изменить положение вещей.

— Ну Алена! Ну вон, даже у тебя растет! — кричит Кирилл так, словно она смертельно его обидела, и пулей вылетает из комнаты, хлопая дверью, когда в него летит подушка. Она отлетает от двери и приземляется рядом на пол.

Алёна заливается смехом, откидываясь на кровати, и думает, что обязательно поищет для братца питательный крем для лица, на котором крупными буквами перманентным маркером напишет: «Густая борода — гарантирована!».


End file.
